Are You Kiddin' Me!
by Maya01
Summary: [AU] But when the music stopped, and all he could hear from his neighbor was the soft sound of the electric guitar playing… and a girl singing. [NejiTen]


**Summary: **But when the music stopped, and all he could hear from his neighbor was the soft sound of the electric guitar playing… and a girl singing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **A Highschool fic… hihi…

--

Music flooded the room and Neji could not do anything about it. Somebody just moved next to theirs and it was already becoming a nuisance!! Neji liked quiet. And quiet meant no heavy metal music blasting from your neighbor's house.

His pen almost snapped into half as he growled lowly. Here he was, _trying _to write an essay for History, and he couldn't even hear himself think! What was this kid trying to do?! MAKE HIM DEAF!

Although… this would be a good excuse to slack—no, Hyuugas _don't "_slack off".

The weekend would be over in less than 9 hours and he still got 6 pages to write. If ever he failed this class, his neighbor is going down!! "I hate history." And he still got his trig homework, too.

Once again, highschool tortures a mere student and he could only wish he was dead… or better yet, the teachers. But Neji only blames one person… his neighbor. How dare he do that to the infamous Hyuuga prodigy? His window was right in front of his, and if he had one, he'll throw a grenade there.

Every time his patience thins out, he stares out his window, and glares at the windowpane where the wretched music was coming from… If only Santa got him that RPG. But then again, it wouldn't be like him if ever he would just… explode and tell his neighbor to quit it. Ah, what the heck.

"WILL YOU FUCKIN' TURN DOWN THAT FUCKIN' MUSIC AND LET ME FUCKIN' DO MY FUCKIN' HISTORY HOMEWORK, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!"

So he sat on his chair again, and tried to concentrate.

Maybe he could move to another room? Nah, Hyuugas are territorial.

Maybe he could wear ear plugs? Nah, Hyuugas are too confident that concentration is obtained anytime anywhere… so there aren't really any.

Maybe he could just complain again… only this time, nicely?

…

Now that's an idea.

He was about to go out the room and let them have a piece of his mind when suddenly… the music stopped. As if it read Neji's mind. As it was mocking him.

Then… there was silence. And he heaved a loud sigh of relief. Closing the door again, he went back to his chair and wrapped his pen with his ready-to-write fingers.

And even if India had the advantage of a larger population and territory, the British still managed to…

… The soft sound of electric guitar playing.

"FUCK!" He cursed as he heard another sound. It wasn't loud. It was barely heard… but Neji's sensitive picked it up clearly as if it was just beside his ears… He listened to it.

Listened… and listened.

On the other hand, maybe it wasn't so bad. It was kind of soothing really. The music wasn't as loud as earlier and it was played delicately with the light feeling of… something nice.

_But suddenly you extended your reach, and I could only stare,_

_You looked so foolish with that smile, but no longer did I care._

You made me feel your true, loving kindness.

_I smiled warmly, as I broke free from loneliness._

The words were much better than history… but it still wasn't pleasing.

And only by that time did Neji realize… that the voice was obviously from a girl.

Now he was intrigued!

All this time his next-door window belonged to a girl, which he "inwardly" cursed. Now that was… weird.

… And it was good thing his friends weren't here while he made this discovery. Kiba tried to peek thinking he—she was a girl. And now it turned out to be a _real _girl.

But anyway, this "music" still wasn't helping him with his history homework so…

Sadly, before he could stop himself, he threw a dictionary at the closed window of his neighbor, creating a loud _Thud! _And silence struck again after he yelled: "QUIT IT, YOU BE-YOTCH!" It pleased him to no end… but at the same time, disappointed him… and maybe a little surprised, too.

He smirked at the window, proud of his victory.

… And he was taken back when it suddenly opened, revealing a girl with warm brown eyes, and shiny brown hair twisted to two proportional buns. Her oversized sweater hung to her petite body, making her look cute. She looked the same age as Neji's… except she was shorter. A _lot _shorter. "Yes?" She greeted, a smile adoring her face.

Neji was too confused to answer. How could such a gentle young lady—

"Erm, nothing. Sorry 'bout the… um, dictionary. I… d-didn't mean to… throw it." He said, almost mumbling the words… and he cursed himself for that! How could he act so stupid in front of a kind, beautiful—

"Good." She smiled again, and Neji could've sworn she twitched. "SO WILL YOU QUIT SHITTING AROUND AND BE QUIET?! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE IN MY MUSIC HERE!!"

Slamming the window closed, Neji hardly believed what just happened.

A girl… just slammed her window. At his face.

That. Was… New?

Well… At least it was quiet again.

Now the only problem left was…

_**How can he get her out of his head?!**_

--

Neji sat on his crummy chair, all cranky and tired because the image of the damn girl kept flashing on his mind every time he blinked, and it made him… restless. He still hadn't done his trig homework, so he guessed he'll just have to steal someone else's.

"Okay, shut up now." The teacher greeted as he entered the room. Everybody sat in silence as he placed his things on his desk. "Today," he started, placing his palms over his table and blew smoke from his mouth. The stick of cigarette still between his lips. "We have a transfer student."

Everybody leaned forward, interested… Except Neji. He was resting his eyes for a minute—okay, fine, for the remaining minutes of English class. Neji's head remained tucked in his folded arms and somehow… closing his eyes made him more… collected. Although, it might affect his grade. "Her name is Ken Hen. She came from… Singapore? Or was it Bangladesh?"

"It's China." A voice came from the door; everybody switched their gaze from Asuma to the girl who just entered the room. "And my name is not Ken Hen, that's bullshit."

"Ah, Ms… Somebody."

"The name's Tenten." She said and leaned on the wall.

"Well, then, Ms. Tenten. Tell us about yourself." Asuma suggested and sat on his wheelie chair.

"Well… I moved from China?"

"… Anything else?"

"That's about it." She answered, walking at the center and smiling.

"Okay, well, um… any sports? Talents?"

"Nope."

"Interests? You know, volleyball? Dancing? Singing?"

"… No." She answered, slightly skeptical.

"Are you single?!" Kiba hooted from across the room… which was so like him. In reply, she smiled sarcastically but answered nevertheless. "Yes."

"Bet you're not a virgin, though." Now Kankurou wailed, while others—mostly boys, cheered for him.

"In fact I am." She responded, her right eye slightly twitching as she smiled sardonically. "And if you do something about it, I'll make sure you don't need to use another condom again."

"Oooh"'s were heard all throughout the room.

"You're pretty tough, aren't ya?"

"You don't need to be tough to smash—"

"Okay, enough, you guys." Asuma halted before it went any further… which was definitely no fun. "Tenten, you may take a seat."

Apparently, the only available chair was between Lee and Neji. Do you sense the sweet scent of a clichéd seating arrangement?

"Duuude, switch with me!" Kiba (who was the other seatmate of Neji) shook him awake.

"Hrm." He grumbled as he opened his eyes, slightly groggy even if he was just sleeping for two whole minutes. The Hyuuga tried to shoo him and attempted to sleep again before the drowsiness left him.

"Tch. Lemme alone." He mumbled.

"Heey," the new girl whined and let out a snort. "You're that girl who threw that dictionary at my window!"

'_Are you kiddin' me?!' _He thought as his eyes met hers. Her smirk only made him glare.

Great.

_**How can he get her out of his head… when she's always there?**_

--

**A/n: **Ah, shiiiiitt! I cannot believe I wrote that! That's so dull!! Haha!

Anyway, if anyone of you cares, or if anyone who actually read my other story, **That Tomboy**. Well, I'll probably delete it.

That's why I settle with one-shots more. Hehe… BUT if I didn't delete it, then don't expect me to update any faster. My grade in bio needs a lot of improvement. We're going to dissect a frog anytime soon, too!! YAY!! Wish me luck.

Have a nice day!!


End file.
